The Trouble With Moving On is Leaving Behind
by Marz98
Summary: A short Elise/Allison oneshot inspired by the song "The Scary Part" by Hannah & Maggie


A short elise/allison one shot based on the song "The Scary Part" by Hannah & Maggie. Give it a listen!  
Anyways yeah since the movie just came out this fandom is severely lacking in fic, so here is my small contribution. If people like this one maybe I'll consider writing more? idk let me know in the reviews or via p.m. if you have any suggestions for anything else. also i'm courfeyrack on tumblr idk yeah?

Coming back home's like  
Walking in on a secret  
That everyone older than me knows  
The trouble with moving on  
Is leaving behind  
I guess that's how it goes  
And I don't know myself anymore  
This must be what growing up is for

Sitting by the small lake with Allison was giving Elise a rather unwelcome surge of memories from their last summer at camp. Not that she regretted anything that had happened, per se, more that she didn't want to be thinking about it now. Not at a time when she was emotionally vulnerable and was trying to move on with her life. Not at a time when she was only trying to hide from who she was. Because really, the story was all too familiar for her. At the end of that summer she had run away from Allison, from Max, from everything associated with the camp because she was scared. And she was scared now, and lost, and desperate for things to just be better. But if there was one thing that Elise had learned from life it was that things didn't just get better because you wanted them to. And they didn't get better when you ran away from them, they just festered and crusted over like an untouched wound, never really healing quite right. She was drawn out of her thoughts as her companion spoke.  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Allison joked, smiling as she squinted into the sun.  
Elise shrugged and shook her head, staring out at the sparkling water as kids shrieked nearby. There was silence again for maybe a minute before Elise spoke again.  
"I'm sorry, you know." She said, broaching a subject that both of them had been trying hard to ignore since Elise had unexpectedly showed up at camp a few days before.  
"What for?" Allison asked, picking up a rock and skipping it across the lake with expertise.  
"You know what for."  
Allison shrugged.  
"I was mad at you for a long time, but it's been over eight years. I'm kind of over it. I wish you hadn't run away from your feelings but... You did. And somewhere in me there's a place that'll never forgive you for that, but most of me is over it."  
Elise nodded.  
"I'm sorry I ran away. I'm running away now, and I don't get why. I've felt firsthand what it does to people when someone runs away but..." she trails off and shrugs.  
"I guess it's all I've ever known, you know? My parents never taught me how to deal with problems, the only thing I ever learned from my mother was that when you have a problem you run away and don't look back. The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, I guess."  
Elise stared at the ground.  
"Hey, come on." Allison said gently, placing a hand tentatively on Elise's shoulder  
"You're nothing like her. You wouldn't do that."  
Elise sniffles and stares at the ground as she replies  
"How do you know that? I ran away then and I'm running away now and I'll run in the future because... because I'm the fucking worst!" she splutters, blinking back tears.  
Allison quickly wraps her arms around the taller woman, rubbing her back softly.  
"You're not the worst." she says softly.  
"Yes I am! Why don't you hate me? You should probably hate me." Elise shakes her head, still refusing to look the other woman in the eye.  
"Listen to me, you're not the worst. And maybe you're right, maybe I should hate you. But I don't, you know why?"  
The other woman shakes her head.  
"Because I never asked you to stay. So you left. I think somewhere in both of us we know that if I had asked you to stay you would have. But I didn't because believe it or not, I was scared too."  
"You were?"  
Allison nods and smiles sadly.  
"Of course I was! I mean we were best friends for years and then suddenly, what? We were more than friends? Just like that? I was terrified because I thought you were too good for me, and after you left I realized that maybe I was right."  
Elise shakes her head.  
"I wasn't too good for you. In fact, I'm pretty sure you were too good for me."  
"If I'm too good for you, and you're too good for me... I think it cancels out and we're perfect for each other. But don't quote me on that, I was always shit in math." Allison grins.  
"It's hardly math." Elise teases as she swats away a fly.  
"Then maybe I'm right."  
"Yeah," Elise replies, leaning forward slightly so that their faces are nearly touching.  
"Maybe you are. This time."


End file.
